criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna Begley
"I want you to do it. I'm ready. Please. I can't do it myself." Anna Begley was a disturbed, suicidal college student who copied spree killer Nathan Tubbs. She appeared in Season Three of Criminal Minds. Background A loner, Anna attended a university in Flagstaff, Arizona, where she was mocked by her fellow students due to her lack of friends and penchant for self-mutilation which, despite her best efforts to hide the evidence, everyone noticed. Though she constantly talked about committing suicide, Anna would later admit that she didn't have the strength to actually go through with it. Doubt When three brunette female students are killed on the university grounds in 2007, all of the deaths occurring in less than a week, Anna became obsessed with the case, cutting out newspaper clippings relating to it and sticking them to her wall, even smearing some of her own blood on several of them. When campus security guard Nathan Tubbs is arrested as a suspect, Anna, a few hours after Nathan's arrest, ambushed a student named Alisa while she was walking back to her room from a party and killed her, making the murder look like it was committed by the same unsub. When the police and BAU discovered Alisa's body, Anna sent them a note stating that Nathan was innocent and that the real killer was still on the loose. Waiting for Nathan's inevitable release, Anna smears an article about Alisa's murder with her blood and puts it on her wall with the other clippings she has collected, before cutting her blonde hair short and dyeing it dark. Ignoring the floor organizer when she knocks on her door to tell her that the campus will be temporarily shutting down due to the deaths, Anna finally answers the door when another student, and one of her tormentors, knocks on it. Telling the student she won't be anyone's problems after this afternoon, Anna goes and meets Nathan after he is released from custody. Leading Nathan to a deserted courtyard, Anna reveals she is responsible for the murder that got him released and, taking out a knife, begs Nathan to kill her. Thinking this is all a set up, Nathan calls Anna a bitch and tells her that she won't trick him into saying or doing anything incriminating, angering Anna and causing her to lash out and stab Nathan in the stomach. When Morgan and Prentiss (who had been tailing Nathan) appear with their guns drawn and demand she drop the knife, Anna asks if they are going to shoot her. Realizing they won't open fire, Anna turns the knife on herself (which is ironic, as she previously said that she was unable to kill herself without help) and, despite Prentiss's efforts to save her, bleeds to death. The deaths of Nathan and Anna resulted in Hotch getting suspended and Gideon resigning from the BAU. Profile While the local authorities were quick to believe The Campus Killer was still on the loose, the BAU (and most strongly Gideon) believed Alisa's murder was committed by a copycat, due to a rock instead of a taser being used to incapacitate the victim. The stab wounds were also shallow, indicating the unsub was lacking in physical strength and showed signs of hesitation instead of blind rage. Finally, the note being sent to the authorities conflicted with the profile of The Campus Killer, as they were not the type of killer who would brag about their murders, meaning the note was written not as a taunt but simply as a means of getting Nathan released. Modus Operandi Anna copied Nathan's M.O. almost exactly, the only major difference being she used a rock to subdue Alisa instead of a taser. This was due to the authorities never releasing details about Nathan's use of a taser to the public. Known Victims * 2007: ** September 12: Alisa Daylon ** September 13: Nathan Tubbs Appearances * Season Three ** "Doubt" ** "In Name and Blood" Category: Criminals Category: Copycats Category: Unclassified Killers Category: Deceased Category:Season Three Criminals Category:Female Killers